Super Smash Bros. Skirmish/Music
Music Super Smash Brothers *Menu *Battlefield *Final Destination *Credits *Character Select (64) *Menu (Melee) *Menu 2 (Melee) *Menu (Brawl) *Menu 2 (Brawl) *Menu (Wii U/3DS) *Menu (Ultimate) *Lifelight *Lifelight (JP) *Battlefield (Melee) *Battlefield (Brawl) *Battlefield (Wii U/3DS) *Battlefield (Ultimate) *Final Destination (Melee) *Final Destination (Brawl) *Final Destination (Wii U/3DS) *Final Destination (Ultimate) *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Master Hand/Crazy Hand *Master Hand (64) *Master Hand (Wii U/3DS) *Master Hand (Ultimate) *Crazy Hand (Ultimate) *Master Hand/Crazy Hand (Ultimate) *Tabuu *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Galeem/Dharkon *Gleech *Targets! (Melee) *Targets! (New Remix) *How to Play *How to Play (Remix) *Boss Battle 1 (Brawl) *Main Theme (Brawl) *Opening (Melee) *Credits (64) *Credits (64) Ver 2. Super Mario Bros/Mario Kart *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (64) *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (Melee) *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (Brawl) *Ground Theme (Band Performance) *Ground Theme/Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (Wii U/3DS) *Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (Remix) *Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) (Remix) *Super Mario Bros. Medley (Remix) *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Medley *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 2) (Remix) *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) (Melee) *King Bowser (Super Mario Bros. 3) (Remix) *Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) (Remix) *Title/Ending (Super Mario World) (Remix) *Ground Theme (Super Mario World) *Super Mario World Medley (Remix) *Castle/Boss Fortress (Super Mario World) (Remix) *Fortress Boss (Super Mario World) (Remix) *Main Theme (Super Mario 64) (Remix) *Main Theme (Super Mario 64) *Slide (New Remix) *Slide (Remix) *Slide *Delfino Plaza (Remix) *Delfino Plaza *Ricco Harbor *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) (New Remix) *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) (Remix) *Super Mario Galaxy *Egg Planet (Remix) *Egg Planet *Rosalina in the Observatory/Luma's Theme (Remix) *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Champion Road *Theme of Super Mario Galaxy 2 *The Starship Sails *Sky Station *Melty Monster *Bowser's Galaxy Generator *Fated Battle *Ground Theme/Underwater Theme (Super Mario 3D Land) (Remix) *Ground Theme (Super Mario 3D Land) *Athletic Theme (New Super Mario Bros 2.) (Remix) *Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) (New Remix) *Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) *The Great Tower Showdown 2 *Title Theme (Super Mario Maker) (Remix) *Fossil Falls *New Donk City *Tostarena Ruins *Steam Gardens *Jump Up, Super Star! *Jump Up, Super Star! (JP) *Underground Moon Caverns *Break Free (Lead the Way) *Break Free (Lead the Way) (JP) *Gritzy Desert (Remix) *Tough Guy Alert! *The Grand Finale *Paper Mario Medley (Remix) *Try, Try Again (Remix) *Time's Running Out! *Mixed Up Scramble *Attack and Run! *Battle! (Paper Mario: Color Splash) *This is Minion Turf! *Pandemonium *Title Theme (Mario Party: Island Tour) *Rocket Road *Mario Tennis/Mario Golf (Remix) *World Tour *Stadium Theme (Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash) *Kingdom Stadium: Night *Country Field: Away Team *Stadium Theme (Mario Tennis: Aces) *Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) (New Remix) *Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) (Ultimate) *Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) (Brawl) *Luigi's Mansion Series Medley *On The Hunt (Gloomy Manor Version) (Instrumental) *Mario Bros. (New Remix) *Mario Bros. (Remix) *Fever (Remix) *Chill (Brawl) *Chill (Wii U/3DS) *Sneeze (New Remix) *Cough (New Remix) *Mario Paint Medley (Remix) *Plucky Pass Beginnings *The King of Pyropuff Peak *Title Theme (Mario VS. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars) *Mid-Boss Mayhem *Beware the Forest's Mushrooms (New Remix) *Mario VS. Luigi (New Remix) *Main Theme (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Fight Against Monsters (New Remix) *Mario Circuit (Super Mario Kart) (Remix) *Luigi Raceway (Remix) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Waluigi Pinball (Remix) *Mushroom Gorge *Circuit (Mario Kart 7) (Remix) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) *Rainbow Road Medley (Remix) *Mario Kart Stadium *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8) *Cloudtop Cruise (Remix) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8) *Excitebike (Mario Kart 8) *Ice Ice Outpost *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 64) (New Remix) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 64) Donkey Kong *Opening (Donkey Kong) (Remix) *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Donkey Kong (Remix) *25m Theme *Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr. Medley (Remix) *The Map Page/Bonus Level (Remix) *Jungle Level (64) *Jungle Level (Melee) *Jungle Level (Brawl) *Jungle Level Jazz Style (Wii U/3DS) *Jungle Hijinxs *Swinger Flinger *Ice Cave Chant *Funky's Fugue *Snakey Chantey (Remix) *Gangplank Galleon (Remix) *King K. Rool/Ship Deck 2 (Remix) *Stickerbush Symphony (Remix) *Crocodile Cacophony (Remix) *DK Rap (Remix) *Battle for Storm Hill *Boss 2 (Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) *Mole Patrol *Gear Getaway *Mangrove Cove *VS. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong 64) (New Remix) *Boss Boogie (New Remix) The Legend of Zelda *WIP Metroid *WIP Yoshi *Athletic Theme (Super Mario World) *Yoshi's Island (Brawl) *Yoshi's Island (For Wii U/3DS) *Obstacle Course (Yoshi's Island) (Remix) *Yoshi's Story (64) *Yoshi's Story (Melee) *Yoshi's Tale (Remix) *Flower Field (Remix) *Wildlands (Remix) *Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island) (Remix) *Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island) *Bandit Valley *Main Theme (Yoshi's Woolly World) (Remix) *Main Theme (Yoshi's Woolly World) *Main Theme (Yoshi's Crafted World) (New Remix) *Main Theme (Yoshi's Crafted World) *Baby Bowser (New Remix) Kirby *Green Greens (Melee) *Green Greens (3DS/Wii U) *Kirby Retro Medley *King Dedede's Theme (Brawl) *King Dedede's Theme (Wii U/3DS) *Staff Credits (Kirby's Dream Land) (Remix) *Boss Theme Medley (Kirby Series) (Remix) *Ice Cream Island (Remix) *Butter Building (Brawl) *Butter Building (Wii U/3DS) *Gourmet Race (64) *Gourmet Race (Melee) *Gourmet Race (Brawl) *Gourmet Race (New Remix) *The Great Cave Offensive (Remix) *Meta Knight's Revenge (Remix) *VS. Marx (Remix) *Planet Popstar *02 Battle (Remix) *Forest Stage *Celestial Valley *Frozen Hillside *City Trial (Remix) *The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Remix) *Forest/Nature Area (Remix) *Squeak Squad Theme (Remix) *The Adventure Begins *Through The Forest *Sky Tower *Dangerous Dinner *C-R-O-W-N-E-D *C-R-O-W-N-E-D Ver. 2 *Floral Fields *Fatal Blooms in Moonlight *The World to Win *Pink Ball Activate! *Kirby: Battle Royale Main Theme *A Battle of Friends and Bonds *A Battle of Friends and Bonds *VS. Francisca/Flamberge *VS. Hyness (New Remix) *Masked Dedede (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *Moonlight Capital *VS. Galacta Knight Star Fox *WIP Pokemon *WIP F-Zero *WIP Mother/Earthbound *Pollyana (I Believe in You) (Remix) *Humoresque of a Little Dog (Remix) *Magicant (Ultimate) *Magicant (Wii U/3DS) *Bein' Friends (Remix) *Snowman (Remix) *Onett Theme/Winters Theme (Remix) *Fourside (Ultimate) *Fourside (Melee) *Mother 3 Love Theme (Remix) *Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise (Remix) *You Call This a Utopia?! (Remix) *Porky's Theme (Remix) *Giygas' Theme *Porky Means Business! (New Remix) Fire Emblem *WIP Game and Watch *Flat Zone *Flat Zone 2 Kid Icarus *WIP Wario *WarioWare Inc. (Remix) *WarioWare Inc. Medley (Remix) *Ashley's Song (JP) (Brawl) *Ashley's Song (Remix) *Ashley's Song (JP) (Wii U/3DS) *Mike's Song (JP) *Mike's Song *Mona Pizza's Song (JP) *Mona Pizza's Song *Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!) *Gamer *Greenhorn Forest (New Remix) *Greenhorn Forest *Title (Wario World) *Courtyard (Wario World) *Thrillsville Pikmin *WIP Animal Crossing *WIP Wii Fit *WIP Punch-Out!! *Minor Circuit (Remix) *Minor Circuit *Jogging/Countdown (Remix) *World Circuit Theme *Title Theme (Punch-Out!! Wii) Xenoblade Chronicles *WIP Splatoon *WIP Metal Gear *Theme of Tara (Remix) *Theme of Solid Snake (Remix) *Cavern *Encounter (Remix) *Yell "Dead Cell" *Snake Eater (Remix) *Snake Eater (Instrumental) *Battle in the Base *MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ (Remix) *Main Theme (METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER) Sonic *Green Hill Zone (New Remix) *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Spring Yard Zone *Labyrinth Zone (New Remix) *Labyrinth Zone *Starlight Zone *Scrap Brain Zone *Emerald Hill Zone (New Remix) *Chemical Plant Zone (New Remix) *Casino Night Zone (New Remix) *Metropolis Zone *Angel Island Zone (Remix) *Hydrocity Zone (New Remix) *Mushroom Hill Zone (New Remix) *Flying Battery Zone (New Remix) *Death Egg Zone (Sonic 3) *Open Your Heart *Live & Learn *Escape from the City *Believe in Myself *E.G.G.M.A.N. *Sonic Heroes *His World *Seven Rings in Hand *Knight of the Wind *Rooftop Run *I Am All of Me *All Hail Shadow *Reach for the Stars *Endless Possibilities *Fist Bump *Theme of Infinite *Park Avenue *Sonic Boom *Sunset Heights *Aqua Road *Windmill Isle (Day) *Wonder World *Studiopolis Zone (Act 1) *Press Garden Zone (Act 2) *Right There, Ride On *Back-2-Back *Vela Nova *Green Light Ride *Un-Gravitify *Lost Palace *Big Arms (Sonic Generations) *Egg Dragoon (Sonic Generations) Mega Man *WIP PAC-MAN *WIP Street Fighter *WIP Final Fantasy *WIP Bayonetta *WIP Castlevania *WIP Persona *Last Surprise *Beneath the Mask (Remix) *Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There *Rivers in the Desert *Our Beginning *Reach Out To The Truth *I'll Face Myself (Remix) *Time To Make History *Mass Destruction *Battle Hymn of the Soul *Aria of the Soul (Remix) *Life Will Change *The Days When My Mother Was There *Price *Whims of Fate *Blooming Villain *Invitation to Freedom *Burn My Dread *Pursuing My True Self *Take Over *Colors Flying High Dragon Quest *Overture *Adventure (DRAGON QUEST III) *Fighting Spirits *Battle for the Glory *Wagon Wheel's March *War Cry *Marching through the Fields *The Hero Goes Forth with a Determination *Unflinchable Courage Banjo-Kazooie *Main Theme (Banjo-Kazooie) (Remix) *Spiral Mountain (Remix) *Mumbo's Mountain (Remix) *Treasure Trove Cove (Remix) *Freezeezy Peak (New Remix) *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley (Remix) *Mad Monster Mansion (Remix) *Click Clock Wood Medley (New Remix) *VS. Klungo (Remix) *VS. Mr Patch *VS. Lord Woo Fak Fak *VS. Weldar *Final Battle (Banjo-Kazooie) (New Remix) *Jinjo Village (New Remix) *Mayahem Temple *Glitter Gulch Mine *Jolly Roger's Lagoon *HAG 1 (New Remix) *Showdown Town *Nutty Acres *Banjoland Fatal Fury *WIP Crash Bandicoot *WIP Golden Sun *WIP Bomberman *WIP LittleBigPlanet *The Gardens (New Remix) *The Savannah (New Remix) *The Canyons (New Remix) *The Islands (New Remix) *The Metropolis (New Remix) *Pod Medley (New Remix) The Elder Scrolls *WIP Minecraft *Sweden (New Remix) *Mice on Venus (New Remix) *Strad (New Remix) *Cat (New Remix) *Haggstrom (New Remix) *Living Mice (New Remix) *Clark (New Remix) *Dry Hands (New Remix) *Wet Hands (New Remix) Undertale/Deltarune *Undertale Medley (New Remix) *The Ruins (New Remix) *Snowdin (New Remix) *Heartache *Bonetrousle (New Remix) *Spear of Justice (New Remix) *Death by Glamour (New Remix) *ASGORE *Battle Against a True Hero *MEGALOVANIA (Remix) *Another Medium *CORE *Mad Mew Mew *Field of Hopes and Dreams *Scarlet Forest *Checker Dance *Card Castle *Hip Shop *THE WORLD REVOLVING Terraria *WIP Untitled Goose Game *WIP Rayman *WIP Mach Rider *WIP DOOM *At Doom's Gate (New Remix) *Nuclear Plant (New Remix) *Rip and Tear *BFG Division *Staging Area (New Remix) *The Terraformer (New Remix) *Holding Area (New Remix) *Countdown to Death Rayman *WIP Mortal Kombat *WIP Contra *WIP Drawn to Life *Raposa Village (New Remix) *Snow (New Remix) *Ooh, Wilfre! (New Remix) *Forest (New Remix) *VS. Frostwind (New Remix) *Watersong (New Remix) *Lavasteam (New Remix) *Galactic Jungle *Wapo Song *VS. Giant Robosa *The End *Minecart *Wilfre's Wasteland (New Remix) *Salem (New Remix) *VS. Wilfre (New Remix) *Real Life Ninja Gaiden *WIP Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Sub pages Category:Super Smash Bros. Games